


Novacaine

by ActSuperNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActSuperNatural/pseuds/ActSuperNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never thought him and Dean could ever even be friends. Now he can't imagine being without him. But is that enough for him to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to add more tags and relationships when I get more into this because I don't want any spoilers but before I start a new chapter but I'll have a warning infront of a chapter if it may be triggering for some.

Bad boy Dean. All the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him. Heck even some guys wanted to be with him. He was everyone's heart throb. Castiel didn't know what the talk was all about, sure he was good looking but to be honest he kinda seemed like a dick. He was always late to the class he shared with him and when he would arrive he always sat in the back and flirted with some girls. Yeah maybe that's not enough to go on but the rumors weren't that great either. And every time he's seen Dean he's always being a jerk one way or another. 

This all being true Castiel didn't like Dean and he never wanted to be associated with him. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel considered himself a normal guy. He was a junior in highschool and always brought home decent grades. He never struggled with fitting in and actually had a lot of friends. At home his brother Lucifer takes care of him and Gabriel while Micheal is trying to graduate college and visits them on the weekends. His life was pretty great and he was thankful for it. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Walking between classes Castiel was busy trying to balance some text books that a teacher had asked him to take to the library that he didn't see someone turning the corner and it was to late when he crashed into the figure and all the books went everywhere. 

"Shit, dude." He recognized that voice.  
He looked up and he was right. Standing infront of him was Dean Winchester.

"Sorry.." He went to grab the books so he could just hurry up and leave. 

"Hey your Castiel right?" Hearing Dean know who he is made him look up agian this time but faster.

"Yes.. Now if you excuse me I have to go"

"Woah there can't a guy say hi" the jerk was actually smirking. 

"No. Actually. I have more important stuff to do."

"Well then if you wanna be such a bitch then just go"

It wasn't very surprising that he said that. Castiel just kept his gaze to the floor and grab the last book off the floor and left.

And that's how it had all started.


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel got to school the first thing he did was go to the vending machine to buy a granola bar since the school food was crap and he probably wouldn't be eating it later. He was trying to get the machine to take give him his food (it does this Everytime why won't the school just fix the damn thing) when he saw Dean walk up to him.

"Need any help there?" Castiel rolled his eyes, ever since their run in together in the hallway Dean is always trying to get his attention. Most of the time it's just a wink or blatenly starring at him across the room.

"No I'm fine it does this Everytime." Dean gave him a snug grin then kicked the machine a couple times before his bar came fell down. "Your not the only one who thinks the school food is crap." 

Castiel eyed him with a raised eyebrow " How did you do that?" He asked. Dean leaned in a little and paused for a second that almost went unnoticed. "Tell you what, I'll tell you if you go out with me this Friday."

He shifted his feet trying really hard not to roll his eyes. "No thanks Dean, I rather waste all my money trying to get one granola bar than go on a date with you."

"Alright, I can see where your coming from. I have a reputation, but you don't know me, not really. Just one date that can't hurt." 

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, could it really be that bad? Maybe if he went on one date then Dean would quit bothering him. "Ok fine, but after the date you leave me alone deal?

"Alright sweet cheeks you don't have to act like your not excited. Here give me your phone." Before he could protest Dean had taken his phone out of his hand was putting his number in his phone. "There. Now I can text you later. See you in biology Cas."

When Castiel looked down at his phone he saw Deans number under Dr.Sexy. This had to be a prank, Dean Winchester was pranking him. He grabbed his granola bar and headed for class befor he could be late. The whole day he couldn't stop thinking about Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this looks a little diffrent then the first chapter. Personally I like it because it looks more professional and neater so I'm going to wright this way for now on. Also I want to say thank you I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter I can't wait till I get more into the story because the chapter are gonna be longer and more interesting:)


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had walked into class and had already regretted it. Dean had actually showed up to class and was early. If that wasn't strange enough, he was sitting next to an empty spot smiling at him before waving. 

He hadn't realized he was starring intill people were stepping around and on his feet in effort to get past him. But it didn't matter because he had just realized that Dean Winchester was waving him down, and that he showed up to class early just for him and was actually wanting him to talk to him. And goddamn it he liked it.

"Hey, I thought I'd save you a seat" He was patting the desk near him. Castiel tore his eyes away from him, this kind of thing never happend to him he had always been a shadow to everyone. When he looked around he noticed some people starring so he took his seat.

Looking down at his desk he started blushing "thanks..you didn't have to do that" Dean blinked at him before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I know but I wanted to. Besides iv never got to see what happens at the beginning if class.. And now I can thanks to you." 

 

After class Castiel wasn't sure if Dean was going to try to talk to him, he started packing up and was about to leave when he felt someone grab his arm. When he turned around he saw Dean blush, "um I was gonna text you but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't forcing you into anything, you do like me too right?"

"Oh, of course. I mean at first I wasn't really sure but I think I do. Yeah actually text me sometime so we can talk." When he was actually done talking he had realized what he had just said. He had never sounded so confident with someone. Looking up he saw Dean smiling. "Ok I guess I'll talk to you later Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I was having writers block and I apologize this chapter didn't turn out how I liked but now that it's done I can move on plan the rest of the story:)

**Author's Note:**

> Also I plan finishing this whole story I'm so excited I have a whole story line for it and I don't think I could forgive myself for leaving it.


End file.
